MariChat Week
by Li'lsakura98
Summary: One-shots for Marichat week!
1. Chapter 1

"Shh!" She whispered, holding her finger to her lips, "It'd be bad if we got caught!"

"Getting caught would make things easier, though." Chat Noir replied, gripping the petite girl's waist.

"Yeah, but keeping it a secret is half the fun." Marinette replied, with a giggle.

"Well, I can't argue with that!" Chat Noir settled onto her chaise. "So, how much time do we have?"

Marinette glanced down to her phone, the bright light of the screen reflecting her baby blue eyes.

"Um… Alya is going to be here in about ten minutes for the project and my friends Nino and Adrien should be here a little after that…"

"Well, that doesn't give us much time at all, huh?" Chat Noir slowly pulled Marinette closer to him."What should we do until then?"

"Nothing." Marinette replied, pushing him away. "I have things to do and you shouldn't even be here."

"You weren't complaining a minute ago." Chat Noir smirked. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be out... oh, I don't know… saving Paris?"

"From what? There's nothing going on. That's why I came to see you." Marinette sighed as she shook her head. Chat Noir pulled Marinette onto his lap. "Is that so wrong?"

"Yes." Marinette replied, settling into his lap as she placed her hands on his chest. Chat Noir laughed as he leaned in closer to her and placed a quick kiss against her cheek.

"D-don't do that!" She exclaimed.

"Why not?" He taunted. "Can I not kiss my own _girlfriend_?" The word rang in Marinette's ears as a light blush came to her cheeks. He chuckled as he leaned in again. She stopped him.

"Chat, stop, I really don't have time for-"

"Marinette~" Alya's voice sang. Marinette gasped, as she pushed Chat away.

"Oh, no. She's early! Alya's never early!" Marinette frantically looked around the room, "You have to leave! Now!"

"Well, I don't _have_ to." He teased, as he attempted to settle himself back in her chaise. Alya's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"Chat, please! If Alya sees you she'll freak out. Not only will she interrogate you, but she'll blow up at me asking why you're here! Please don't make me lie to my best friend." Marinette used her blue eyes to form the biggest, and saddest puppy dog eyes, complete with a quivering lip. It was a trick she had learned from Manon, and she knew it had a great effect on Chat Noir.

He stared at her, a determined look in his eye, but eventually gave in and sighed. He hated how she could play him in the same fashion that Ladybug could. He could swear that the two girls get together and plot against him every time one of them would discover something knew that got under his skin.

"How about I just meet this best friend of yours?" He said jokingly. Marinette glared viciously at him. He could tell she was about ready to kill him, so he took the hint. "Fine. But I'll be back later."

Chat Noir quickly climbed up to Marinette's bed, but before he was able to open the skylight to leave, Alya had made her way up the stairs.

"Heyo!" Alya said, peeking her head into the room. Chat Noir quickly hid under Marinette's bed.

"H-hi, Alya! Y-you're, uh, early!" Marinette quickly sneaked a peek under her bed, making sure Chat Noir was well hidden.

"Well yeah! I've got to make sure you are mentally prepared!" Alya replied.

"Prepared?" Marinette questioned.

"Oh, come on! You know, Adrien?" Alya nudged Marinette with her elbow.

"O-oh! Yeah." Marinette replied as she laughed nervously. Alya noticed her odd tone.

"Marinette, what's been up with you lately?" She asked suddenly.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird. Especially around Adrien. Well, weirder, anyway. You barely even stutter around him anymore, and you can actually speak in sentences."

"Oh… I didn't even notice." Marinette replied.

"Why is that? Could it be that you just don't like Adrien anymore?"

"I-it's not that I don't like him anymore- it's just that… well-" Alya suddenly gasped.

"There's someone else, isn't there?!" She exclaimed. Marinette froze, and glanced to her bed. "There is! Oh my gosh! Give me details! Who is it? Do I know them? Are they in our class? Tell me!"

"A-Alya, please! It's not that important!" Marinette shifted uncomfortably.

"If someone made you move on from Adrien it _is_ important!"

It was then Nino's head popped up from the stairs.

"Yo!" He said, happily as he fully entered to room. "Ready to work on the project?"

"Shhh!" Alya shushed him, "Not now!" She turned back to Marinette. "Tell me who it is!" Marinette shook her head.

"What's going on?" Nino asked, only to be shushed by Alya again. Nino sighed as he adjusted his hat and looked around the room.

"Is Adrien not here yet?" He asked. Marinette shook her head. Nino pulled out his phone. "Huh… strange. He texted me saying he was already here."

"Really?" Marinette asked. Nino nodded and showed Marinette the text. The time stamp showed it was received about fifteen minutes prior, which was around the time Chat Noir had shown up. "Odd. Was he downstairs? In the bakery, maybe?" Nino shrugged. It was then a sudden clawing noise coming from above their heads. Marinette glared at her bed and it stopped. She was going to kill him later.

"What was that?" Alya asked.

"Nothing! I'm sure it was nothing! Uh, why don't we go get a snack from downstairs and look for Adrien?" Nino and Alya agreed and started to move down the stairs. Marinette quickly turned in the direction of her bed.

"Chat! Leave now!" She yelled in a whisper. Chat Noir moved out from her bed and up to her skylight.

"I'll see you later, Princess." He said, an odd, satisfied smile on his lips. He opened the hatch and slipped out.

"Marinette!" Alya called from down the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing!" Marinette slowly made her way down the stairs.

Marinette found her friends standing in her living room, waiting for her.

"Sorry." Marinette said. "Is he not down here?" Nino shook his head. "Let's check the bakery, then." The small group slowly made their way to the bakery.

Adrien turned to them, a chocolate chip cookie hanging out of his mouth and a few muffins sat in his hand.

"Oh." He said, his voice being muffled by the cookie. He quickly ate the rest of it. "Hi."

"Dude, what are you doing?" Nino asked. It was then Sabine appeared from behind one of the display cases with a muffin in her hand.

"You should try this one too!" She said, handing Adrien yet another muffin.

"Oh, uh. Thanks." Adrien replied, gratefully taking the muffin.

"Oh, what about a cranberry one?"

"N-no, Maman! I think he's has enough. Come on, Adrien." Marinette said. Adrien smiled and quickly made his way over to the other three. Adrien handed each of them a muffin and they made their way back up to Marinette's room.

The group of four surrounded the large piece of poster board, each of them working on specific parts of the project. Alya and Nino were gluing the essay portion and the graphs to it, while Marinette and Adrien were adding little designs to the background. Every now and then, Adrien would 'accidently' bump into Marinette, causing her to mess up. He'd mutter a quick apology before attempting to help her fix the mistake.

A few hours passed and they, finally, finished the poster. Nino and Adrien left soon after picking up, which left Marinette and Alya alone.

"What about him?"

"He was totally flirting with you!"

"He was not." Marinette said, shaking her head.

"Oh, please, Marinette! It was so obvious! And you didn't do a single thing about it!" Alya sighed heavily, then peeked at her phone. "I have to go, but we aren't done talking about this!" Alya opened the hatch that lead downstairs and left.

Marinette let out a sigh of relief as she finished putting away all the materials they had used. It wasn't long before she heard a chuckle and a voice coming from her bed.

"Told you I'd be back, Princess." Marinette turned to where the voice was coming from.

Chat Noir hopped down from the stairs. He almost landed perfectly on the floor, but ended up getting his foot caught in a blue bag and fell flat on his face. Marinette rushed over to him.

"Oh, Alya forgot her bag!" Marinette said, laughing as she picked the small bag up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Chat Noir stood up. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"Marinette asked.

"Well… I sorta… kinda… heard your conversation with Alya earlier."

"Oh… that." She looked away from him.

"Do you like him?" Chat asked, suddenly.

"Who?" Marinette questioned, although she knew very well who he was talking about.

"Adrien."

"No! Well, I mean, I used to… but-"

"You settled for me?"

"No! Chat, the way I feel about you is real! I-I just, I feel the same about him, too." Marinette turned her head away from him as she saw tears form in his eyes. "I-I'm so sorry. I know it's wrong to feel that same way about two people, but… I-I-I'm sorry! You must be so upset with me!"

"I'm not upset, Marinette." Chat muttered, a few tears breaking free from his eyes.

"Then… why are you crying?" Marinette asked, reaching to brush a tear away from his eyes. It was then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him.

"Because I thought you only liked one side of me." He replied, stroking her back carefully. "I'm really happy you like both sides of me."

"Both sides of-" Chat Noir suddenly scooped her lips up in a tender kiss. Marinette's eyes widened in surprise. She tried to pull away, as it seemed the only reasonable thing to do, but he wouldn't let her go. Marinette gave up on fighting and slowly melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Chat Noir's neck.

They didn't notice the footsteps that made their way back up the stairs.

"Hey Marinette I forgot my-" Alya stopped mid sentence as she saw the scene in front of her. The two pulled away quickly.

Marinette stared at Alya, and frantically tried to come up with some excuse that would make sense as to why she just kissed half of Paris' ultimate crime fighting team. But what possible excuse could there be? She struggled to come up with an answer.

Alya just continued to stare at them, mouth agape with small, unrecognizable screeches flooding out of it.

Chat Noir pulled away from Marinette and gave Alya a little wave before quickly making his way out of the circular window, leaving Marinette to fend for herself.

Oh, she was so going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Cat Costume

"Not happening!" I exclaimed as I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Oh, come on, Marinette! It's Halloween! You have to dress up!" Alya whined as she adjusted the black and orange witch at she had on her head.

"Yeah, but I'm not wearing _this_!" I pointed to the tight black leathered jacket that ended right above my stomach that came paired with a matching short skirt. The skirt had a tail attached to the back and the jacket had a large gold bell for a zipper.

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad." I quickly picked up the packaging that the costume came in and practically shoved it in her face.

"Sexy Chat Noir?!" I exclaimed. Alya could barely control her laughter. "My parents are going to kill me if they see me in this!"

"Well, then. It's a good thing we're at my house, now isn't it?" Alya smirked as she said this. I groaned.

"Can we please switch costumes?" I begged.

"Nope! I make a good Candy Corn Witch!" Alya twirled in her black and orange dress. "Don't you think?" I groaned again.

"Alya! All of our classmates are going to be at this party!"

"Relax, by the end of the night, you will think this was the best costume ever!"

"And what makes you think that?"

"You'll see soon enough." Alya smirked as she turned toward the door of her room. I didn't move from where I stood. "Come on! You look great!"

"Alya, I'm really not comfortable with wearing this. I don't understand why you want me to." Alya sighed.

"Fine, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I'll tell you." Alya turned to face me. "Nino told me that Adrien was going as Chat Noir, so I thought it would be cute if you two were matching."

"But if he's already going to be Chat Noir, wouldn't it make more sense for me to be Ladybug?" Alya thought about this for a second.

"Heh, yeah, you're right. That would make more sense. Oh well!" Alya said, looking down to her phone. "Oh! We'd better get going! We'll be late at this point!"

"I'm not leaving like this!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you are!" Alya gripped my arm and started pulling my out the door. "Besides, you may get to slow dance with Adrien."

"A slow dance… with Adrien?!" I felt excited. I suddenly spotted my purse on Alya's bed. "W-wait! My purse!" I tried to pull away from her.

"No, you don't need it!"

"B-but-" I peeked back to the purse, Tikki stuck her head out and smiled. I sighed as Alya dragged me out of her room. We walked out of the front door and into the dark night.

"All right! Let's head to the party!" Alya pulled out a black mask and a headband with ears and handed them to me. I reluctantly slipped the black mask and ears on. She started to lead the way to the school, I followed her slowly.

We passed multiple crowds of people, with children all dressed in colorful costumes as they raced from house to house. I noticed a few of the parents would look at me, some were shocked and others seemed disgusted at my costume. I hugged myself and looked to the ground as I continued to push my way through the crowds. It wasn't long after the crowds had passed that I realized Alya was gone.

I stopped walking and frantically looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Alya?" I called, looking back into the crowds. There was no response. "Where did she go?" I looked around again. "Alya!" Still nothing. "Maybe she just went on ahead?" I decided that this was the case, and I continued to walk in the direction of the school.

As I grew closer to the school, I came across a detour sign on the sidewalk. I looked at it questioningly as I didn't remember hearing about any construction around the school. I decided to continue on the sidewalk instead of taking the detour.

It wasn't long before I felt as though I was being watched. I glanced behind me, but there was no one there. I brushed it off as me being paranoid from walking alone at night and continued on my way, although the feeling didn't go away. As I looked around, I could have sworn I saw someone on one of the roof tops, but as I looked back toward the roof, they were gone. I, again, shrugged it off as being paranoid. I continued my walk.

Suddenly, a man, in a ghost costume without a mask, stumbled on to the sidewalk and fell over. I quickly rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping him to his feet.

"Yes." The man replied, "Sorry, I must have had a little too much to drink." The man laughed.

"Are you going to make it home all right?"

"I should,

I waved him off, only, he didn't leave. I ignored it and began walking again, only to notice the man started walking in the same direction as me.

"Tik-" I looked down to my side, only to remember that I had left my purse at Alya's house. Panic immediately overtook any other emotion I had. I peeked back to the man, he had picked up his pace and was now closing in on me. I wasn't positive that he was following me, but just in case he was, I didn't want to lead him to the school where he could hurt my friends and classmates. As I got closer to the school, I took a turn away from it and continued down the street, passed the school and my house. Sure enough, the man took the same turn. I started to pick up my pace a bit.

Suddenly two other men, dressed in a similar fashion as the first appeared at the end of the street. I stopped walking as they came towards me, I looked back behind me and saw the first man walking towards me as well. One of the men reached for me, I closed my eyes and covered my head expecting them to grab me from all sides. Except I only felt one arm, it wrapped around my waist tightly.

Was it one of the men? No, this arm was gentle, protective, almost. I opened my eyes. All three men were running away in the opposite direction from me.

"Are you okay?" That voice. I knew that voice. I peeked up at the person the voice came from. I immediately recognized the blond hair, the black ears, and the tight leather jacket.

"Ch-Chat Noir?" I asked. He glanced down to me, tucking his staff back into place. Chat Noir smirked and pulled me closer to him.

"Now, time to see who the lovely impersonator is." He reached up for the mask.

"N-no! Don't-" I tried to push his hand away, but he had already slipped the mask off my eyes.

"Princess?" He questioned, smirking even more. "I didn't expect _you_ to wear something so…" He stopped and glanced down, then back up to my eyes "Unique."

"Shut up." I replied, pushing him away. "I didn't want to."

"Then why are you?"

"My friend made me. We were supposed to head to a school party, but we got separated, then those men showed up and-"

"Oh, I see." Chat Noir replied. "I can take you to the party, if you want."

"N-no! You don't have to!"

"I'm headed in that direction, anyway." Before I had the chance to reply, he scooped me up in his arms and we were flying through the air.

We landed on the roof of the school in no time and he placed me down onto the roof. I peeked down into the open school yard and saw nearly all of my classmates, dancing and laughing to the music. Adrien, however, was nowhere to be seen.

I sighed pathetically as I sat at the edge of the roof, my legs dangling off. Chat Noir sat beside me.

"Thank you, by the way." I said, "For saving me." I suddenly heard the music slow, and watched as everyone paired off. I sighed again.

"What's wrong?" Chat Noir suddenly said. "You look disappointed."

"Huh? Oh… I just… My friend was supposed to be here, and I was hoping to dance with him but he isn't here. It's probably not his fault he's not here, though. He's an amazing person, but his father is so strict. I feel bad for him, sometimes." I swung my feet over the edge of the roof as I watched the party below. Chat Noir stared at me for a minute, then stood up.

"Well, I may not be as amazing as that guy you wanted to dance with, but…" He extended his hand. "Why don't you dance with me?" I stared at him, then smiled. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

He placed his hands on my hips as I hesitantly wrapped mine around his neck. We started to move slowly. I studied him, making sure he wasn't planning anything suspicious. He didn't seem to be.

I bit my lip nervously as he placed his forehead against mine. He chuckled a bit.

"Nervous?"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Liar." He whispered. "Why?"

"I-I've never…"

"Never…?"

"Never been this close to you before...like this. Or… really anyone for that matter." I muttered, knowing the blush on my face was clear by now.. His eyes widened, then he smiled.

After a while, the music stopped but before we could pull away, Chat Noir gently placed his lips against my cheek as he handed back the mask. He pulled away and smiled, then turned around.

"You look great, by the way." Chat Noir said, before quickly jumping over to one of the buildings and disappeared from sight.

I stood there, totally speechless, as I watched him leave. I didn't know what just happened or why it happened, however, I did know one thing.

This definitely was the best costume ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: (Innocent) SIN

He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to shake the image out of his head. It really wasn't his fault, he constantly reminded her to lock her skylight. Maybe he could blame it on her.

He had caught her, fresh out of the shower and he saw… _everything_. He rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head into his pillow. How was he ever going to face her again?

"You really messed up this time!" said his small black Kwami.

"You don't think I know that?!" Adrien replied, louder than he meant to. He buried his face in his pillow again. "What am I going to do, Plagg?" There was no answer. "Plagg?" Adrien sat up to see Plagg asleep on his desk. "Geez, you really can fall asleep easily."

Adrien leaned back in his bed and sighed. He liked Marinette. A lot. He had for a while now. Sure, he had loved Ladybug for the longest time but there was just something about Marinette. There was something about her clumsy, but spirited personality that he liked. However, for some reason, she wouldn't speak to him properly as Adrien. So, in an attempt to get to know her better, he would visit her as Chat Noir and before he knew it, they were dating.

It wasn't long before he decided that he should go apologize to Marinette.

Adrien sat up from his bed and walked over to the desk.

"Plagg," He poked the creature with his finger. "Plagg, wake up. We're going to see." Marinette Plagg peeked an eye open, then rolled onto his back and snored loudly. "Plagg!"

"I don't want to!" Plagg replied.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to. We're going!" Plagg sighed as he was swiftly sucked into Adrien's ring.

A light green flash covered his body and after it faded, he stood in his room, dressed in a tight leather suit. Chat Noir stretched out his arms and quickly walked over to his window. He opened it and slipped out. It wasn't long before he arrived at Marinette's house. He hoped up to her noticed the lights in her room were out. Was she asleep? He tapped on the skylight and waited for an answer. When one never came, he tugged on the skylight's handle. It opened without a problem.

"She never learns." Chat Noir muttered as he hopped down into the room.

Chat Noir landed on her bed, immediately noticing the sleeping figure. He smiled to himself as he saw the peaceful expression on her face. He leaned over her,placing each of his hands on either side of her head.

"Princess." Chat Noir whispered tenderly into her ear. The peaceful look was replaced by an irritated one as she shifted beneath him. "Wake up."

Her blue eyes fluttered open in shock, she relaxed. As the sleep faded from her eyes, she glared up to the boy.

"You shouldn't be here." Was the first thing out of her mouth.

"You always say that." He replied.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know." Chat Noir gently brushed her sidebang away from her eyes, "I'm really sorry about that, but I've told you that you should lock your skylight, haven't I?" Marinette sighed as she laid on her side and closed her eyes again.

"Go home, Chat." She said. He gripped her shoulder and pulled her so that she was laying on her back again.

"But I just got here." He replied, smirking. She groaned.

"What do you want?" Marinette asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you here?" He shrugged. "Really?" Marinette rolled her eyes. "Then go ho-" Chat had stolen a kiss as she was speaking.

"You jerk…" She muttered as they pulled away. He laughed, as she attempted to go to a;seep again.

Chat Noir watched her, planning on letting her sleep. However his eyes suddenly slipped to her neck and a devilish plan came to his head. Chat Noir suddenly placed a kiss against her neck, she gasped. He looked back up to her, smirking at what he had just heard. She rolled her eyes as he started to attack her lips again. His hand slowly trailed down her side, drawing closer and closer to their destination when suddenly-

"Stop!" Marinette exclaimed. This startled Chat and he immediately pulled his hand away. He looked down to her. "I-I'm sorry." The blush on her face grew. "I-I just… I'm not ready for something like this…" She buried her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry!" Chat Noir stared at her, then smiled softly.

"Marinette," Chat Noir gently pulled her hands away from her face. Tears were flowing steadily from her eyes. He wiped them away. "You don't have to apologize." He held her in his arms and gave her a light squeeze. "I will never force you to do something you don't want to. I don't ever want to hurt you." Marinette snaked around his neck. "I'm sorry for rushing it." Marinette pulled him down until her lips pecked his in one swift movement. They stared at each other, then suddenly broke out into laughter.

"So… what now?" Chat asked.

"We go to sleep!" Marinette replied, resting comfortably in his arms. He chuckled and settled himself as she wrapped her arms around his back. They stayed in each other's embrace until they both fell asleep.

It was a night neither of them would ever forget.

(A/N: I had literally no idea what to do for today, because I was not about to ruin my innocence by writing smut… Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the innocent sin :)


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: Kittens

The school bell rang loudly and echoed through the class. Everyone quickly packed up their things.

"Remember to read the next chapter for homework tonight!" Miss Bustier called over the rising roar of noise. "See you all tomorrow."

I shoved the extra papers into my notebook then stuffed it into my bag. It was then Nino patted my back.

"Hey, Alya and I are going to catch a movie after school tomorrow, but she's going to bring Marinette and asked me if you wanted to come too." Nino said.

"I can't." I shook my head. "I've got a piano lesson."

"Ah, come on! Can't you take one day off?" I shook my head again. He groaned. "I'm sure your father wouldn't mind you skippin one piano lesson."

"Actually, he would. A lot." I replied as we started to walk out of the classroom. We walked down the stairs and out to the main entrance. Nino left quickly when we noticed small drops falling from the sky.

"Rain?" I muttered, holding my hand out and feeling the drops fall onto my hand. I sighed as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and started to walk out into the rain. As I walked down the stairs, I noticed Marinette. She was crouching down by a few bushes right beside the school. I looked at her questioningly.

 _What is she doing?_ I thought, _She shouldn't be out here. It's practically downpouring. It doesn't look like she has a jacket either, she'll catch a cold if she stays out here like that._ I made my way over to her.

"Marinette?" I asked. She jumped up and turned to me.

"A-A-Adrien! Uh...Hi! W-wha-what are you need? I mean, What, uh, d-do you need?" She said.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She suddenly glanced toward the bush.

"Uh… well, t-there's a-a-" A soft meow came from the bush behind her. "Kitten."

"A kitten?" I questioned. She nodded.

"I-I think it's stuck." Marinette turned back toward the bush. "It's been here for a few days, I've been brining it some food and milk, but it won't eat. I think it's hurt. I've tried to get it out, but the bush is covered in thorns and I haven't been able to reach in far enough to get the poor thing."

"I didn't know you liked cats." I remarked. Marinette fidgeted a bit, a light blush formed on her cheeks.

"Y-yeah, well. I've recently have taken a liking to them." She crouched back down to the bush, I followed her.

Marinette pulled back some of the leaves to reveal a small, white kitten. It's fur was in a mangled mess, with bits of leaves and dirt scattered all over it.

"I want to get it out of the rain, but like I said, I can't reach it." Marinette stared at the cat.

I glanced over to her. Her bright blue eyes were full of concern, and her pink glossed lips were parted slightly. I noticed small little dots sprinkled around her cheeks. Freckles, perhaps? As I noticed these details, my heart swelled.

Had she always been this pretty?

"Adrien." Was her voice always this soft? "Adrien!" She snapped me out of my daze. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I replied, "Oh, uh, yeah." I turned my attention back to the cat. "What should we do about it?"

"We?" Marinette questioned.

"Well, yeah." A smile formed on her lips.

"Um… I-if you hold back the bush, I might be able to grab it."

"All right." I stood up and slipped my bag off.

"Be careful of the thorns, though."

"I will." I slowly pulled the branches away wide enough for Marinette to quickly reach in and grab the small cat. I stepped away from the bush as Marinette cradled the kitten in her arms.

"Oh, he's okay!"

"He?" She nodded. I moved closer to her and glanced down to the bundle of fur. I started to reach for it, but the cat hissed and scratched my hand.

"Adrien! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" I held my hand and nodded.

"Yeah. I forgot that cats don't seem to like me that much." How ironic. "It looks like his leg is broken." I said.

"Yeah, I'll take him to the vet after I get him out of the rain." Marinette stood up to leave.

"Wait." I quickly removed my white button up shirt. "Wrap him in this." Marinette hesitated a little, then took the shirt from me and wrapped it around the cat.

"Thanks. I'll get it back to you on Monday." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it." I replied, suddenly hearing a loud beep. I glanced over to see a silver car. I sighed and picked up my bag. "I have to go."

"Thanks for your help!" Marinette said, then she quickly ran off. I turned toward the car.

XXXXXXXXX

I walked into class the next day to see Nino pouting at our desk.

"Nino?" I asked, walking over to him. "What's wrong."

"The girls." He whispered, pointing back to Marinette and Alya. "They won't shut up about some guy named Antoine."

"What do you mean?" It was then I heard the two girls giggling as they stared at Marinette's phone.. "Hey." I called up to them. Alya looked over to me.

"Oh, hi, Adrien." She replied. She then looked back to Marinette's phone and let out a loud, high pitched "Aw."

"Antoine's just so cute!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Who's Antoine?" I asked. The two girls looked up to me.

"My kitten!" Marinette exclaimed, with a smile.

" _Your_ kitten?" I asked. She nodded.

"The one you helped me rescue yesterday! I I was able to convince my parents to let me keep him!"

"Oh, I see, That's good!" I turned back to Nino and spoke to him in a hushed whisper. "You're jealous of a kitten? That's ridiculous!"

"You haven't heard how they are talking about the thing though!" I rolled my eyes as I took my seat.

"You're being overdramatic." I said.

"Just listen to them." Nino said. I sighed.

"Fine." I started to listen into Marinette's conversation with Alya.

"Oooh, I can't wait to see him when I get home! I'm going to squeeze and cuddle with him so much!" Marinette exclaimed happily. Alya laughed.

"Girl, I think you fell in love with this cat!"

"No, not this one." That reply caught my attention. What in the world did that mean? Did she have another cat that she loved more?" As I was about to turn around to ask her, she said, "N-nevermind, forget I said that!"

The teacher came into the room and class began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was exhausted. I really was.

I sighed loudly and I slouched over the piano. My lesson had just ended and it was well passed nightfall. I stretched out my arms, stood up, and made my way to my room.

When I opened the door to my dark room, I noticed my phone, that sat on my desk, light up. I walked over to my phone to see I had multiple text messages from a number I did not recognize. I opened the most recent message.

"Sorry." The message said, "Those were meant for Alya!" For Alya? Was it Marinette? But how did she get my number? I shrugged it off, assuming that Alya or Nino had given her my number. But what was she talking about?

I knew it was wrong, but I let curiosity get the best of me and started to scroll up. I saw several pictures of a white cat in various positions with a cast on one of his hind legs.

I felt a small pit of anger start to form in my stomach. I tried to shake it off as I continued to scroll up and looked through the pictures. There was one photo, however, that got under my skin. It was an adorable picture of Marinette,but there was one issue with it. She held the white cat super closer to her. For some reason, that picture caused me to fill with anger.

I couldn't wait, I needed this to stop. However, it was stupid for me, Adrien Agreste, to be jealous over a small little kitten. For Adrien… yes, but not for Chat Noir.

"Plagg!" I called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slipped into her dark room through her skylight and immediately noticed she wasn't in her bed. I glanced down her stairs to see Marinette sleeping peacefully in her chaise, a white puffy thing curled up in a ball on her chest. I hopped down to her and glared at the cat, it was then I noticed the thing was wrapped in my shirt.

I started to pry the cat off of Marinette's chest when she began to stir.

"Chat Noir?" Marinette asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to settle things with your pesky new kitten." I replied.

"W-what?"

"I thought _I_ was your favorite cat."

"What are you talking about?" She questioned.

"I happened to hear that you got a new cat and how you were gushing over him."

"Why does that matter?" She asked, suppressing a yawn.

" Because _I_ should be the only cat you gush over!" I exclaimed.

"Chat…" She muttered, sitting up.

"I don't understand why you are obsessed with him when I'm a million times better!" Marinette stared at me, then suddenly broke into laughter.

"You're ridiculous!" She said. "You're seriously jealous of a kitten?!" She continued to laugh.

"W-well…" I muttered. Marinette placed both her hands against each of my cheeks and placed her forehead against mine.

"You'll always be my favorite, you Silly Kitty." She said, softly. I stared at her. That nickname… Ladybug was the only one who called me that, so how did she know it? Also, was she being serious, or was it just her sleep deprived state? Did any of that really matter? No. It didn't.

I felt the smile on my face grow as she leaned back and snuggled into her chaise.

"Now go home." She muttered. I chuckled a bit, then went up to her bed. I reached up to the skylight and opened it.

Before I left, I glanced down to the small white ball of fuzz that attached itself to my shirt. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having him around.

 _I_ was her favorite, after all.

(A/N: This turned out to be more Adrinette than MariChat, but this is probably my favorite one that I have done so far.)


End file.
